ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
An Osmosian and His Dog
An Osmosian and His Dog 'is the thirty-third episode in Ben 10: The Omniwars and the thirteenth episode in the second season. 'Plot On Khoros, everyone is making preparations for an intergalactic dog show, which will showcase some of the best alien dogs and whoever wins recieves a trophy and a car of their choosing. Kevin is seen with Zed, making their way by ship travel to the show, and they land. Kevin tells Zed that win or lose, they will still be the greatest. Zed barks in approval and licks Kevin. Ben decides to show up, helping Julie bring Ship to the competition. Ship seems to think that something is wrong with the show, and someone is up to something, but Julie assures him that no one is there to hurt anyone. However, an alliance consisting of Dr. Animo, Trumbipulor, and Nyancy Chan is seen, watching closely in preparation for their surprise attack. Nyancy Chan does not seem to know why Trumbipulor and herself were brought to help Animo, and he says that a former colleague of his, named Greg Phillips. This scientist was involved, because, according to Animo, he was granted a free space trip due to his award in animal anatomies, and this experience allowed him to roam the galaxy and find an alien pet for his own. Dr. Animo says that he will not be overshadowed by another scientist, and uses his Transmutator to summon a range of Zibosons, which are at his command. Trumbipulor is at first scared of the Zibosons, but Animo and Chan decide to go on. Meanwhile, Zed is preparing for the first event; a water race. Kevin practices with her by using Ben as Wildmutt, making wind sprints. Wildmutt decides to have a running contest, and the two go on. Wildmutt gets the upper hand, but Zed is right on his tail, and she manages to catch up and win. Ben reverts and is tired, complimenting Zed on her speed. Zed jumps up and gives Ben a handshake in response. The real water race is going on, and a Tetramand official asks each competitor, which is consisting of Greg Phillips, Kevin, Julie, and even Grick and Grack, who have a genetically altered dog, if they are ready to start the race. They all approve and the official fires a blank shot, commencing the race. Ship, Zed, Greg's alien dog, and Grick and Grack's dog all jump into the water and paddle as fast as they can. Ship, unlike the other dogs, is apparently immune to the density of water, and makes himself go quicker. Zed and Greg's dog are neck and neck behind, and they are equals in speed. Pretty soon, Ship makes it to the finish line, with Zed being second place. Julie goes up to Ship and hugs him, happy for his win. Ship extends his paws and hugs Julie in victory, but a strange rumbling occurs. Ben runs up to Julie as she falls, saying that something is not right. The Zibosons appear, and Dr. Animo is revealed, shocking Ben and the others. Ben sees the alliance and without hesitation, transforms into Four Arms, trying to grab the Zibosons. He crawls up to the Ziboson that Dr. Animo is on, and knocks Animo off, making him mad at seeing Ben trying to foil one of his plans again. Trumbipulor jumps on Four Arms out of nowhere, and starts to battle him. The two throw hands, and do not seem to be winning from either side. Meanwhile, Kevin and Zed are trying to hold off the Zibosons. Kevin absorbs the walls of the Red Wind Temple nearby, and forms his arm into a hammer. He then makes the Zibosons retreat by using a dog whistle he discovered, making an intense relief to their problems. Ben and Dr. Animo are face-to-face, and Animo asks what tricks Ben is going to pull this time. Ben makes a plan and transforms into Rath, attacking with intense fury. Nyancy Chan tries to mutate a group of nearby feline-based beings, but they seem to turn on her and make a stampede. The enemies are defeated and Ben reverts. For saving the castle of the Red Wind, Kevin is granted the win for saving the planet, and Zed recieves the medal. Ben and Julie congratulate Kevin and Zed, and Ship is not bothered by the decision. Suddenly, Dr. Animo's future self appears in a portal and grabs Dr. Animo, saying that he will get revenge on Ben in the future for foiling his plot. The others, mostly Julie, are confused by the event and just try to go home before something else goes wrong. 'Major Events' *Nyancy Chan makes her The Omniwars ''debut, and gains the ability to mutate her cats. *Future Dr. Animo makes his ''The Omniwars ''debut. *Four Arms makes his ''The Omniwars ''debut. 'Characters' *Kevin Levin (main character of this episode) *Zed *Ben Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Ship 'Villains' *Dr. Animo *Nyancy Chan (first re-appearance) *Trumbipulor *Future Dr. Animo (first re-appearance) 'Aliens Used' *Wildmutt *Four Arms (first re-appearance) *Rath 'Trivia' *The title of this episode is similar to a series of narratives named ''A Boy and His Dog. * * Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 2